A new life and a son
by jok3r216
Summary: Ranma, the new god of fighting, chaos, and myths, goes to grant a wish and gains a son? Follow the adventures of Ranma and his new son Shinji. Rated T til later.


I do not own Ranma 1/2. If I did I wouldn't of written this fanfic. I also don't own this or the next chapter. They belong to RPGmaster.

New life . . . And a son

Light in the Darkness, Darkness in the Light

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wham!

"Ranma no baka!"

"Stupid Tomboy!"

The sounds of yelling could be heard all over the city, yet no one noticed the boy flying through the sky. It was just another normal night for the residents of Nerima. Akane looked at the stars for a moment before she headed back inside the dojo.

"Stupid Ranma making fun of my cooking all the time. Why can't he just say something nice for once?"

Up above all the houses about twenty miles away, Ranma crawled himself out of the huge crater he had created when he finally landed.

"Damn that hurts. I've had enough of this crap, as soon as I get home it's over. Now...where am I?" He looked around noticing that he wasn't near the city anymore. He walked around trying to figure out where he was. After five hours of walking he stopped, totally lost and hungry.

"Great just great now I'm lost. Akane's gonna pay when I get home."

Ranma looked around looking for anybody that could help him find his way back, but sadly found nothing not even a bug which was weird sinse he was in the woods. something didn't feel right. There wasn't any nature sounds or animals roaming around and Ranma felt as if he was being watched. Suddenly everything became dark and he felt pain all over his body. He tried to move his body but it didn't respond to his demands.

"Ranma"

Something called out to him, something he felt he knew but couldn't remember.

"Ranma"

Finally the pain stopped and he was able to move again.

"Ranma"

He turned around and his jaw dropped. In front of his eyes was a river with bright light flowing through it. On the other side was an endless amount of food. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was like he was in heaven or something very close to it. He took one step towards the river.

"Ranma"

That voice again. Why did it sound some familar Ranma thought before he took another step.

"Ranma come back"

He stopped again. Why did the voice seem so familar. It felt like it was somebody he cared for very deeply but couldn't remember.

"Don't go baka"

Then it hit him. He knew who was calling out to him, it was Akane.

"She must not want me to eat the food so she can try to poison me again. Not this time!"

He took two more steps.

"Please"

"I won't fall for that trick food all mine."

He took another step, right into the river and crossed it. As he reached the food, the other side began to disappear into the darkness. The voice faded leaving Ranma alone. Ranma looked around noticing in the distance a city he's never seen before glowing in bright lights. He started walking towards the closest building. On the building was the sign "Goddess help line"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please wake up"

Akane cried Ranma's hospital bed. They had found him two days ago out cold with blood coming out from his cracked skull. He has yet to awaken. The doctors fear he never will, the wound was very serious. She continue to beg for him to wake up, but he never did. He died five hours later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. That's what I see.

Emptyness. That's what I feel.

So why do I continue to live?

Because I need to prove my exsistance.

That is my only lifeline to this hell called life.

-?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose from the mountains surrounding the small village hidden in the forest of China. Many women walked around with primative weapons getting ready to hunt for breakfast. Many miles away somewhere in Japan, the residents of Nermia were getting ready to go to work or school. Even farther away in a place that only Gods can go to strange creatures where getting up to do whatever it is they one of the homes in this strange land a young man was just finishing getting dressed. He was tall about 5'10 and had long black hair put into a pigtail. He wore a red chinese shirt with black silk pants and slippers. He walked out into the streets and headed towards the largest building in the name, Ranma Saotome former student of the Saotome style of anything Goes Martial arts and current God of fighting, Chaos and Myths. First class Unlimted.

Back on Earth in a apartment building builtin Tokyo-3 Shinji was just finishing breakfast for Misato and Asuka. Who were in the other room playing Playstation 10.

"Ha! That's the fifth time I've beaten you in Street Fighter 2010 Edition."

"You cheated!"

"Didnot!"

"Did too!"

Shinji sighed as the girls fought over who cheated. It was like this every time they didn't have any missions or school.

"Hey Shinji the food better be ready or I'll beat the life outta you!" Asuka walked towards the table and sat down followed by Misato who somehow had gotten a can of beer out of the fridge even though she hasn't been near the Fridge the whole time she's been up. Shinji placed the food down in front of the two girls and left to clean up before he ate. When he returned all the food had been eaten, even his. He let out another sigh as he cleaned up the messhis roomates had left for him to clean. It was another avarage day for him.

Ranma had just finished typing the report for the Boss man himself when Urd walked into hiscubicle. "Hey sis, what do ya want?"

Urd handed him a file and disk.

"You have a new client. He's been overdue for a wish for a while now and Boss thought you would be a good choice to fullfil it."

She turned to leave and walked right into Loki.

"Damn it my Juice!"

Ranma smirked and looked at the file he was given.

"Hmmmm, Shinji. This shouldn't be too hard todo."

Shinji walked back into the apartment he called home. He was depressed.

Flashback:

"Hey look! It's the new Star Wars Movie! You would have to be a real hardcore nerd to watch that movie." Asuka yelled outloud to everyone on the streets. Shinji was really embarrassed.

"Hey Shinji you should see that movie. Isn't it like you favorite series?" Misato yelled out.

Everyone started snikering at Shinji.

"What a nerd!"

"WOW I can't believe two hot chicks would hang out with a geek like him."

At this point he just left his companions behind and headed home.

End Flashback

He felt like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. What made it worse was that it was true. He really did want to see that movie but had kept that a seceret from everyone. Shinji was really sad and angry at that no one has ever sticked up for him, not even his own farther.

"Wow your really depressed."

Shinji suddenly turned towards the voice he heard. In front of him was a man about 18 wearing a chinese outfit and had strange markings on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Ranma"

Shinji looked at Ranma with fear in his eyes afraid he was a murderer or theif.

"Don't worry I just saw you looking sad and thought I could cheer you talk about it?"

"It...It's nothing."

"Come on I won't bite I promise."

"...Okay."

Both of them sat down on the couch and Shinji told Ranma all about his life, from the day his farther abandon him to what happened ten minutes ago in front of the movie theater. By the time he finished two hours had passed.

"And that's about it."

Ranma looked at Shinji with understanding and pity. He understood the pain the boy went through and wanted to help him anyway possible.

"I feel for you kid. I went through similar experences when I was your age. If I was your farther I wouldn't let things like that happen to you."

For once in his life Shinji had met someone who cared for him. His eyes quickly filled with tears from happyness.

"You know I wish you where my farther."

Just as he said those words, Ranma's markings glowed for a moment lighting up the entire room as the wish was it was over Ranma looked at shinji with a smile on his face. "Wish Granted."

"Whaa.."

Before Shinji could finish what he was about to say the door opened and both Asuka and Misato walked in.

"Hey Shinji what's for dinn... Who the hell are you!"

Both looked at Ranma as he got up and walked up to the girls.

"Ranma Saotome God of Fighting, Chaos and Myths. First class Unlimited and Shinji's new farther. Nice to meet ya." Ranma smiled as the two girl's mouths hanged open and for five minutes said nothing.

It was Misato who was the first to reply, "Whaa?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again I want to thank RPGmaster for letting use his material. Your great, man! And your writings great, too.

Please R&R


End file.
